Chuck Versus the Bunnies
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Shorts. Added: Casey Bunnies.
1. Handler Bunnies

It all started with Sarah. She fell in love with her asset, one Chuck Bartowski. For two years, she 'handled' chuck, until it became obvious that the two shared feelings for one another, and after a disastrous '49B' revealed that what made them a good team was the very things that compromised them at other times, it had been decided to reassign Sarah away, and insert a new agent in as his handler.

He was kidnapped, shot, and injured in other ways far more times in the space of 2 months, than the previous 2 years combined. It was realised that you can't have the success without the 'lady feelings', as Casey put it. Casey was the reason he was still alive and given recuperation, relatively healthy. But not Happy, not stable emotionally and that was the reason he was so bad on missions.

Then Sarah offered a compromise. She would be assigned back to the team and be there not as Chuck's handler, but as a backup and support for the team. And, of course, to provide the stability that was the cause of their past success. Not being chuck's handler, means that it's not actually against the rules if, say, they got together.

However the CIA wanted to assign their own handler. So they sent another.

And another.

And another.

This and each every time since it was not due to chuck's performance. It was because they kept falling for him.

About a year since Sarah no longer was his handler, and Casey suggested they send a lesbian CIA agent if they insist on sending female agents at all.

That sexuality preference did not hinder the development of feelings, only delayed it.

After that, Casey almost gave up, before he remember the part where it had all been women. So, he told them outright. "Stop sending female agents. Send a bloke who can be in the role of a friend.

Caseyreally did not like his new partner at all. But it if meant Chuck would stop 'breaking good agents', he couldn't exactly complain loudly. It was his suggestion, afterall. He suggested an agent that could be chuck's friend, but had the ruthlessness, and so they sent the one agent they knew would harm chuck for his own good, like he'd done before.

And to chuck and Sarah's mix of happiness and discomfort, the agent they'd sent had a history with them, and shortly after seeing the couple, finally tried to settle it and Agent Larkin told them he was happy the pair were together.

Like I said, casey wasn't happy.

De end.

Short, I know, but it was to answer that glowing thought: If chuck never got it out of his head, and of course, the 2.0 wasn't created etcetera, and chuck didn't have that 'civilian life, or reupload and then have to become an agent' issue, how would he and sarah get together without breaking the rules? No one said that for sarah to stay on the team, she had to be there as Chuck's handler. Hmm, there's another idea.

- Another idea -

Beckman stared. "You _Quit?_"

Sarah nodded.

"Agent Walker... you can't just... quit..."

Sarah smiled a little and nodded. "I can, but obviously because of what I know, the CIA and NSA would be concerned with security and have to assign a handler. And if for some reason I get involved on missions that handler goes on with his other asset, who happens to be my boyfriend... well..."

Beckman snorted at the transparency of this... former... agent. With a sigh, she nodded. "Since it is my belief you are important to the continued... performance of the intersect. And the obviously increasing tension caused by the rules that goes with being his handler... I don't have much choice, do I?"

- De End -

Yeah this one would end with Bryce reassigned as their pair's handler there...

Hey, here's an idea. At the end of season 2 with this instead of the 'de-intersected' chuck, Bryce wants them on his team, or rather, he'd be the 'field intersect' with an analyst intersect as backup :P both get the updates, with Bryce ont he skill ones, and chuck gets a small selection of skill uploads with the info updates./


	2. Casey Bunnies

These are, more challenges than stories, but I wanted to present them in bunny form and not, you know, a form that is against FFN rules. little to no formatting, and can't be bothered putting in proper scene breaks that dont get stripped out anyway.

Casey and the Comedy Calamity Co... oh whatever.

Casey spied his target. Thankful that the phrasing of his orders were vague enough, he used the opportunity to instead of spying on Chuck and Sarah - he had a flunky observe their movements but 'not to engage'. Remembering the number of agent's he'd lost originally in mind there. well, instead of that, he was at the hotel. And had agents ready to 'arrest' the bomber. That said bomb maker hadn't been caught had always irritated he reached the bomb, and the bomb expert next to him had no clue, he just did what his keen memory told him chuck did, and just said, "hey, everyone knows that porn is riddled with viruses that kill computers as much as nerdy brains." and that "Learned about that virus from my surveillance of the mark."

The next day, he went to the buy more, and spotted Sarah on surveilance first. she was still clueless about the intersect in his head, while Casey had built up his own reason for figuring it out - he'd tailed chuck and spotted the bomber (which explained to the NSA how he knew to be at the hotel).

"He's got the damn thing in his head, Walker." Casey shared as he calmly sat in her Porsche.

"And he's not dead yet because?"

"I tailed him to the Large Mart yesterday. Heard him rabble on about seeing some european bomber. Kinda grabs my attention, ya know? Would have caught up with you both on your date last night, but had to disarm the bomb he was going to use to blow up a NATO General. He's no spy, so he had to know through the intersect."

Later...

"I have a computer in my head?"

Casey grunted at him, and noticed that Chuck - as he remembered the nerd always somehow did - understood his grunts and growls. "Just don't advertise it, numbnuts."

"Uh... right secret."

Sarah looked at Chuck, "You understood that?"

"Of course."

Casey decided to joke, "He's probably watched so much star wars, he's learned wookie."

"You speak wookie?" Sarah asked, while Chuck snorted at the joke.

'Damnit, Walker.

Wait, you're not supposed to know anything about star wars at this point.'

"Well, you do sound like a wookie when you grunt or growl..."

'oh shut up chuck.'

**Another bunny**

Morgan saluted the picture in Casey's locker as soon as he saw it.

Casey gave him funny looks for that.

**And another.**

Wiping off the easy-clean paint from his face, Casey gave devon a respectful nod. Just because the guy was a complete wuss for real combat, and all that stuff, he had a mean aim at paintball.

He then watched while playing 'dead' as Team Woodcomb decimated Team Bartowski. Chuck, Sarah, Mary and Stephen along with Morgan and until now, himself, versus Devon, Ellie, ... Honey, Woody and two of Devon's friends.

"chuck Me." He commented as Mary was taken out in an ambush.

Later, they shared looks. "alright, that was embarrassing. I say we actually try this time." chuck told them, and Casey was surprised - he himself gave it his all,... and fromtheir nods, they hadn't.

"You were holding back?"

"It's alright big guy, they knew to take you out first." Morgan comforted him. "Devon and Ellie knew you wouldn't hold back. It's a compliment, trust me."


End file.
